


You Belong To Me

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Alexis and Carly’s relationship.





	You Belong To Me

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: You Belong to Me  
Characters: Alexis and Carly  
Pairing: Alexis/Carly  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, FemSlash, Mild Language, OOC.  
Summary: Alexis and Carly’s relationship.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend/beta Judy for all her help and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom or characters. I only own this story.  
Words: 485 words without title and ending.

*You Belong to Me* Alexis/Carly Drabble

The woman she loved was like a tornado wreaking havoc all over Port Charles on a daily basis. There wasn’t a day that went by that Alexis regretted telling Carly she loved her.

There were times she had to admit that she wondered how she had ever fallen in love with her girlfriend. They were as different as day and night in every way possible.

Carly was reckless and spontaneous whereas she was cultivated and always had to have everything planned to the last detail. It had annoyed Alexis greatly how Carly always told her that she needed to cut loose.

It wasn’t like they never went out because they did. Every week they had a date night and every week they went somewhere new. So they weren’t bored with each other. They just needed to figure out how to co-exist peacefully so that their relationship could last.

<><><><><><>

Sighing softly as she entered the house she and Carly shared, Alexis kicked the door closed with her foot. Then she dropped her briefcase onto her desk and then lay down on the couch.

Not even a few moments later, Alexis kicked off her heels and sighed happily as she got comfortable on the couch. As if she had known her girlfriend was just about to fall asleep, Carly came bounding down the stairs.

If Alexis hadn’t been so tired, she would have picked up one of her shoes and thrown it at her girlfriend. As it was she just rolled over so that Carly could take a seat next to her on their couch.

“How was work?” Carly asked and then she gave Alexis a quick kiss before the brunette could respond. After the kiss, Alexis had pulled away as she had began to explain about her latest client.

After listening to her girlfriend rattle on for thirty minutes about her current client and their crazy demands, Carly took Alexis into her arms to try and help her relax.

When that happened Alexis immediately shut up as she was lost in the feeling of being in her girlfriend’s arms. The two of them had stayed that way for a while before Alexis had groaned and then said, “I should get up. I need a shower and I should start dinner.”

Carly had shaken her head and then said, “Leave dinner to me; you just go take a shower and relax.”

<><><><><><>

Later that night as they lay in bed together, this time with Alexis holding Carly; the older woman said, “You know that I’m never letting you go, right? You belong to me and that’s all there is to it.”

Carly had smiled at her girlfriend before pulling the older woman into a kiss. When they had broken out of the kiss this time Carly said, “You don’t have to worry about losing me. I’m right where I want to be.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend/beta Judy for all her help and to the readers.


End file.
